When Two Worlds Collide
by RanmaLove
Summary: A/U: Princess Akane, future Queen of Tendo Kingdom, has just received a servant named Ranma Saotome who is to tend to her every whim. But Ranma has better plans then to supervise a princess. A much better plan.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

When Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter One**

"It's Princess, Akane," a little girl cried out to her mother, tugging on the end of her pants. "On her shoulders are our hopes and dreams!"

Akane smiled at the young girl, who in response squealed in delight at being noticed by royalty. _Honestly, I mustn't do this so often, _she thought to herself as she returned greetings from other locals. But, it's the only time she had to herself without being surrounded and accompanied by her father's annoying bodyguards.

Besides, she enjoyed the one-on-one she received with her people who exalted her beyond what she actually was. As the previous child previously did when she pointed out the burden of carrying her people's hopes and dreams. Her two weak shoulders could bear such a task?

But, how long was it until her father figured out she wasn't attending her afternoon classes and instead was present at a flea market where, as her father said, "peasants and the worthless were spotted"? What she saw, however, were vulnerable children and jobless parents– or some occasions only one parent – who she was disillusioning and disappointing. Every night they slept on the cold floor, believing that their circumstances would improve because their leaders were kind people. Meanwhile, her father was condemning the poor and insulting them for depending so much on him.

There was a lot of things she and her father didn't agree upon. She didn't belittle her servants, or demean them to a position of slaves as her father often did. Instead, she interacted with them as she would any other noble and made it so whoever she could help, she went beyond her extent to satisfy them. She loved coming to these simple gatherings and hearing out her people's needs, and making note of something to tell her father when she returned back to her palace. She defiantly spoke out at meetings where she was suppose to be silent, and no matter how often she was scolded, she clearly demanded her needs be met. And most were.

To any other person, her father would appear as a tyrant, which she couldn't really counter against. However, she remembered those late nights where she was a child and he would tuck her in and assure her there was no such things as monsters. The father that stroked her hair when she would cry and slip her extra sweets regardless of her princess training. That was the father she saw whenever he was brutally sentencing a beggar to the punishment of beheading for stealing for the sake of his children. But, lately, it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore and forgive what he was doing.

She remembered her mother, Kimiko Tendo, who taught her about justice and equality before her she suddenly disappeared. Rumors spread throughout the kingdom that her father rid of her because she was a burden, but Akane quickly brushed such conspiracies away. Her parents were madly in love, and she seemed the only person in the world that could make him smile. Even more so, when she ended up leaving, her father went into depression, before this relentless, fierce, merciless man appeared. So, the rumors obviously couldn't be true.

She cherished the eleven years she had with her mother, and all of the qualities she taught her of a princess. It was those same teachings that caused her to be so against what her father was doing. But, she wasn't Queen just yet, so her actions against him were a little shy of fruitless.

She suddenly heard the hooves of a horse knocking against the paved floor as she glanced upward and saw a carriage proceeding toward her. Out came Kasumi, her lifetime friend and unfortunately her employee as well. Akane always wanted to emancipate the nineteen-year-old woman, but Kasumi chose of her own free will to stay since that was the only way to remain in contact with each other.

"Princess, Akane," Kasumi bowed respectfully. "Our majesty is well-aware of your whereabouts and demands you meet with him at once."

Akane returned her greeting with a curtsey, but replied frantically, "He has full knowledge?" Kasumi nodded in response, a look of sympathy apparent on her beautiful features. "Then let us depart quickly."

**-XxX-**

Akane and Kasumi ascended up the long flight of stairs, a feeling of dread overtaking her as she inched closer toward her most likely furious father. She paused at the wide double-doored entrance and sighed, loudly, catching attention from her companion who smiled encouragingly at her. "Come, come, princess. He is your father after all; you mustn't be so worried."

"Of course," was her barely audible response, as she entered the the doors with enough courage she was able to muster, and found a bodyguard awaiting her. "Tainaka, what do I owe the pleasure?" She greeted, allowing her slender hand to slip into his masculine one willingly.

He knelt down, kissing the edges of her fingertips. "The pleasure is mine, my Queen."

She smiled, flicking him lightly on the forehead. "Attempting to ease my mind before father, I suppose."

Tainaka grinned. "Your assumption is correction."

Akane bid farewell to Kasumi, following Tainaka as he led her toward her demise. She was glad he was the one who was accompanying her toward her most likely furious father. Tainaka was like an uncle to her, seeing since he did his very best to protect her from harm like her father and many other pressures of the kingdom. He was the one person she could fully entrust without the slightest doubt he would betray her or mock her. His humor and sarcasm only enhanced his marvelous personality, and sometimes she was baffled as to why he wasn't married.

Tainaka was in his early thirties, his black curly hair falling at ear-length. He was masculine and surprisingly strong since he was their most valuable soldier. She saw many female employees smitten with him, their eyes lost hopelessly in his enticing blue ones. She often questioned his reasons as to why he wasn't married. "I'm much to busy caring for you." He replied goofily, running his fingers through her hair. One of these days, she will have to throw negotiations out the window and arrange him to a proper female with or without consent.

But, that was only if she lived to see the day.

Sighing, she reached the narrow hallway that led to her father's meeting place. This room was extremely protected, seeing that this was where the most decisions concerning the kingdom are made. Once a month, other nobles of other kingdoms gathered here to discuss her marriage preparations, or how they pretended to tend to their people's needs. Where the truth was, they did not give the slightest concern. Their own stomachs were round and full– why must they care for anyone else? The thought alone caused her to clench her fists, unnecessary anger being directed at her heartless father. But, she hasn't the right to muster the anger, since she was here to be admonished for her class abandonment.

"I'm afraid I must leave you here."

His voice awoken her from her thought, and she realized she was outside of the meeting room. "Is it permissible for you to join?" She inquired, her eyes portraying her fear.

He patted her head gently. "I'm afraid I cannot." He replied sympathetically, a wave of guilt surfacing at the hopeless expression on her face. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "However, once you do enter this dreadful room, I shall patiently await for your return outside the door."

Her face brightened, a feeling of relief traveling throughout her body. She rested her hand on the doorknob, gazing back once more at him. "I am forever in your debt, Tainaka."

He nodded, and she reluctantly opened the door. She spotted her father seated at the large table fit for twelve and offered a feeble smile. His response was an expression of intensity, his gaze piercing right through her body it seemed. She closed the door behind her, tediously choosing the seat across her father. Once she was seated and comfortable, she fixed her gaze on her feet, nervously awaiting her father's judgement.

"Akane," he spoke, after what seemed an eternity. "Explain yourself."

"E-Explain?"

"Yes!" He snapped, slamming his palms on the desk as he rose. "You deliberately disobeyed me and discreetly left the kingdom before your afternoon classes for what? So, you can sit there among the worthless beggars and commoners? You're a princess, Akane! You're a girl with nobility and ranking, and yet you still choose those _nothings_!"

"They are your people!" She countered angrily, rising from her seat as well. "You're sole duty is to provide for and protect them!"

"Watch your tone."

She faltered at the ferocity of his tone, and suddenly all of her own fierceness disappeared. She sat back down in her chair submissively, fumbling with her fingers. "I neglected afternoon classes; you are correct. I did not attend them because I don't intend on marrying before I am willing. And I do not want to be wedded to _him _of all people."

"You're a foolish sixteen-year-old. What better do you know than what your father tells you?" He began walking around the table toward her seat and once he was there, he knelt on the floor so their eyes met. "You will wed Ryoga Hibiki, he is a noble and nobles only marry nobles. You will also begin attending your afternoon classes until you are a proper young lady that suits Ryoga."

"I am your daughter," she choked, tears welling in her eyes. This feeling of helplessness and lost of choice drove her to madness. "You are throwing me around as if I am some type of... of animal!" She clenched her fists, and glared daggers at her father. "Mother would have never–"

"–Do not speak of your mother!" He responded angrily, gripping her chin with such force she was afraid it would break. "Your mother was **nothing** like the imbecile you are. She carried herself with dignity and pride, while you are of no use to me! Once the Hibiki's and the Tendo's are married, our kingdom will flourish! Why must you be so selfish?"

"No," Akane replied, gently slapping her father's hand away. "_You _will flourish. _You_ have no heart for your people who are in destitute. _You_ are the one who is selfish."

"Why you insignificant wench–"

"Your Majesty!" Tainaka intervened, gripping Soun's wrist before he was able to strike her. "Akane isn't in need of wounds before her marriage interview, correct?"

Soun angrily shoved his hand away and glared once more at Akane. "Tell her to arrive here when she has changed into her evening gown for Ryoga's visit."

With that, Soun withdrew from their presence and Tainaka let out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, princess?"

She shook her head before collapsing into Tainaka's grip, weeping bitterly onto his uniform. He sat there with her silently stroking her hair until she was calm enough to speak. "I wish not to marry Ryoga." She informed him needlessly, seeing that he was in no power to defend her against father. But, she confided in him anyway, choosing to express herself than contain hatred within herself.

"I'm sorry, Akane." He whispered, wondering why she chose to defy the Majesty's decision in the first place. "I think it will be best if you just listen to him for now. Once he quiets down, I believe he will listen to your request. Is that choice to your liking?" Her sobs quieted into hiccups, and she nodded slightly, reaching for his extended hand. He led her up the palace's flight of stairs into her bedroom, signaling for Kasumi and Nabiki. "I leave her in your care." He bowed before exiting downstairs where he was to tend to other business matters.

"Your evening gown." Kasumi offered, the long dress placed on Akane's bed. "I'm sure any man would be beyond fortunate enough to marry someone of your beauty and passion."

Akane returned the compliment with a small smile, stripping herself of her previous dress. She glanced at the evening dress with contempt, perceiving it to be the dress that signed off her freedom to another vile being. It was beautiful, made of the elegant fabric chiffon. It was crimson, a bright red rose in the center of her chest, in between her breasts. The dress trailed off behind her, roses placed on the end of the dress and she loathed confessing that she loved roses most of all. Her dress had no cuffs, and the length of her sleeves halted at her shoulders.

She peered at her reflection in the mirror, her long navy-colored hair flowing down her back toward her hips similar to that of a river. As a finishing touch, a red crown was placed on her head, rubies placed at each peak of the crown.

Nabiki grinned. "Imagine how much money that crown would cost!"

Akane let out a small laugh, amazed at the seventeen-year-old's desire for money. "Nabiki, must you always wonder about financial matters?"

The teen shrugged, continuing to peer out of the bedroom's window. Akane sighed once more, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat and gazed at Kasumi. "My first priority are my people. I desire to end poverty and bring ease to single parents in struggle. If I marry Ryoga, I cannot promise the outcome will be beneficial to anyone but ourselves. Why can't anyone else see this?"

"Akane, you will be an amazing Queen that will be praised appropriately from her people. I am absolutely certain of this," she adjusted the crown on her head and smile encouragingly at her. "No matter the person you are married to, I know your heart is pure and that is all that concerns me."

"Okay," She replied, her smile broadening as Kasumi and Nabiki led her out of the room toward the meeting room where Ryoga awaited her. "I'm ready."

Upon entering the meeting room, Akane refused to make eye contact with her father, curtseying at Ryoga Hibiki and Takehiko Hibiki before seating herself next to her father. "Good evening," she began, ignoring Takehiko's intense stare. It was as if she could feel his eyes crawling all over her body, and she wanted nothing more than to slap him for it. "I apologize that you must have traveled such a long distance to come visit me."

"Pay no mind, princess," the forty-year-old man assured. "Anything for the future of the kingdom, correct?"

She answered in the affirmative, wondering where Ryoga received his handsome looks from. Ryoga was muscular, while his father was quite near obese. Ryoga had black hair and brown eyes, whereas his father had brown hair and green eyes. Akane had never acquainted herself with Ryoga's mother at all since their arranged marriage, whom she only knew was referred to as Natsume Hibiki. She gazed at the father and son duo and almost scoffed at their matching tuxedos, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Princess," Ryoga began, flashing her a gentlemanly smile. "I've brought you a dowry to finalize our pre-marriage processions."

"Ah, you mustn't go to the–"

"Nonsense, nonsense," he interrupted, waving his hand dismissively at her. "Without a dowry, then the marriage would be invalid, would it not?"

"It would."

"I brought you a personal servant who shall follow you around and tend to your every orders regardless if it is morning or in the darkest of nights." He informed her, slapping his hand rhythmically on the table. "His name is Saotome Ranma, milady."

Akane turned her attention to the door on Ryoga's signal, and saw a pig-tailed boy enter the door. "Saotome... Ranma?" She repeated, his eyes slowly meeting hers at the mention of his name. "Please take care of me from this moment on."

He didn't reply, sauntering toward the wall and leaning back with his arms crossed. Her eyebrows rose, but she forced a smile on her face at the three men at her table. "Today, I have a few issues from the people that I would like to take care of and discuss."

"Issues?" Takehiko repeated in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes at the mention. "What ungrateful commoners! We give them opportunities, a place to reside, and they repay our kindness with complaints? I have the compulsive urge to burn their houses to the ground! _Then _they shall contain some complaints worthy of listening to."

"Absolutely," Ryoga joined, passing a sly smirk at Akane. "If we tend to their every need, wouldn't that shift our own status to servants rather than king? You do agree, don't you, princess?"

Her mouth opened, but suddenly realized the odds she was against. These three men desired nothing more than their greed for power and money. She was clearly outnumbered, and the sight of her father's hazardous glare was the final reason for her to remain silent. Ryoga's smirk grew at her silence, and he rose out of his seat, beckoning to his father. "Shall we then leave, father? You do have to arrive at Portugal for your meeting with the prime minister, yes?"

"Ah, that is correct," Takehiko rose from his seat as well, shaking hands with Soun. "Surely will visit again next month to finalize the details for the uniting of our families."

"Of course," Soun responded, smiling respectively at him. "Send me a letter on the date that suits you best."

He nodded, then shaking hands with Akane. "I look forward to the day you shall also become my daughter, Akane." 

She nodded, scowling at Ryoga as he approached her intending to hug her. He leaned in at her ear, whispering so no one but her would be able to understand his almost audible sentence. "You have no power, you insignificant wench," he then plastered on his gentlemanly smile once more at her once her father was in tune to their conversation. "Alright, milady. Good day, good day! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodbye till it be morrow."

She almost laughed at his imitation of Shakespeare, but felt the sting of his words. Not only was the man she was suppose to marry think of her as insignificant, but her father as well. However, she managed to return his smile with an equally forced one. "Yes, I shall await for your return, my prince."

"Please enjoy my gift to the greatest extent."

She watched him withdraw from the room along with Takehiko and her father. "Bastard." She muttered aloud, hearing a sudden laugh arise. She forgot Ranma was still present in the room and mentally scolded herself for appearing so aggressive in front of this stranger. "My apologies, Ranma. I believed for a moment I was alone with my thoughts."

"It's funny," he began, proceeding toward her until his face was just above hers. "In my mind, you're all bastards to me."

She gawked at him, never once being referred to so profanely. "E-Excuse me?" She asked, gazing into his dark blue eyes. "I'm afraid I did not hear you correctly."

"Forget it," he responded, heading towards the door. "It's not as if any of you could hear me unless I had a big wad of cash in my hand."

"Know your place, Ranma." She warned, not certain how to approach a situation such as this one.

"According to your beloved _fiancé, you have no power and your an insignificant wench," he sat in one of the chairs and began spinning himself around. "I believe that means you and I have the same place. We're equal." _

__Smack!__

_Akane glared at him, his expression filled with surprise. She attempted to silence her anger before it spiraled out of control, but she realized that she was furious. Not only had he called her a bastard, he also labeled her as insignificant. His face slowly began to mirror her own, and she never thought any one was capable of matching her fury. "I-I'm sorry.."_

_A true princess never shows her true feelings, as her mother said. They keep the anger to themselves, and never lost control of her emotions. She disobeyed her mother, and struck this boy who was meant to be her servant. She saw his eyes soften but wasn't completely sure because he instantly scowled, turning his face the other way._

_She sighed. "I would like to start this all over," she began, running a hand through her hair. "If you don't mind, would you like to be my friend?" He turned his attention towards her once more, and she smiled weakly at him. Silence followed her question, and she began to wonder if he heard her correctly._

_"No," he stated bluntly, brushing past her. "I haven't the slightest patience for your kind."_

_Rage enveloped her body, and she suddenly began emitting an aura she could not fend off any longer. If he chose that they were beginning as enemies, opposed to being companions, she would gladly meet his hostility with her own. She gazed at the door he exited and wondered why exactly this Ranma Saotome despise her. She loathed the idea of him trailing her everywhere she went, and it suddenly dawned on her that this was Ryoga's gift. If Ryoga disliked her as much as he did, then he probably filled this boy's mind with lies!_

_It was there and then that she decided she would have nothing to do with Ryoga's little spy. And no matter if he was to follow her to the depths of hell would she change her decision. Never._

_**-XxX-**_

_A/N: I deleted my old story "Kanji" because I lost my inspiration for it and the plot seemed to just be going nowhere. SO! I wrote this story which isn't based in the Inuyasha type era, but in like the Queen of England type setting. I hope you like it so far and just in case I did not elaborate enough, the afternoon classes were a bridal training class for Akane since she is getting married to Ryoga. _

_Hopefully this isn't my last update on my stories before school starts THIS AUGUST 29! D: I'm so depressed. Anywho please REVIEW and tell me what you think! 3_


End file.
